Little Lady
by XoShaee
Summary: Rowan Tyrell was primped, pampered & programmed to be the queen- any queen and her grandmother had her dragged off to the north and promised to Robb Stark with a plan to save his sisters and end the war. Rowan was quiet and polite, a girl who had always had everything decided for her... until she met him, Robb, who actually gave her a choice.


**A/N: So what I have going on is- Robb is at camp. He hasn't agreed to marry the Frey girl yet. Catelyn has the Imp. Sansa and Joffrey are already over and Joffrey is to be married to Margery. I mixed and matched different parts of the series to get here, so… And FLASHBACKS will be in** _ **itallics.**_

 __ _Olenna tapped her fingers on the armrest of her large chair as her granddaughters stood before her. They were both covered from head to toe by water. It slid from their legs and dripped from their clothing on to the floor of her study and Olenna sighed._

 _"You both remember why I took over your educations, don't you?" she broke the silence._

 _"Of course," Margaery, always the perfect diplomat nodded once._

 _"Then why did I, dear?" Olenna sat her hands in her lap._

 _"You wanted to make sure that we were educated in not only history, math and the arts, but also in being proper young ladies," Rowan answered quietly._

 _"And how to persuade people," Margaery added, "with manipulation."_

 _"That would be the basics," Olenna nodded, "I want you to keep that in mind while you tell me why my two perfect budding roses are covered head to toe in water."_

 _"I-" Rowan opened her mouth and then shut it when Margery shot her a look._

 _"Rowan fell in," she said matter-of-factly, "She slipped chasing after Loras," Margaery licked her lips, "and I jumped in to make sure she made it out okay like any rational older sister would. It proved to not be an issue, with Rowan being such an excellent swimmer under your training, grandmother."_

 _"Rowan slipped in to a body of water and Loras is where?" Olenna looked around the room as if he would emerge from the flooring._

 _"He didn't notice," Margaery blurted, "He was so wrapped up in our little game, he didn't even notice that we had paused in our chasing of him. When he returned I had already gotten Rowan out of the water and we were surrounded by guards attempting to get us safely back in to our home. It was nothing of his fault honestly."_

 _Olenna scoffed and took in her granddaughters, both with curly brown hair and darling golden eyes. Margaery was taller, just slightly even though she was a full two years older. Rowan had an array of freckles over her nose and a little of her cheeks, but beside that they were practically facial mirror images of each other. That, however, was where their similarities ended. Margery was more cunning. She was faster to lie and manipulate, while Rowan was honest to a fault and took instructions to the letter. They both had the potential to be amazing leaders. They would just be very different types._

 _"You are young ladies," Olenna stood up, "You are the future leaders of the most amazing and noble houses, born from a strong and noble house. You can not run around like mad women," she looked from Rowan to Margery, "One of you will be queen one day," Olenna turned each of her granddaughters towards the door, "If you want to behave like you have no home training," she began to lead them out, "You can never get caught," she chuckled, "Now, it is time to get you cleaned up and we will not have this conversation again, understand?"_

 _"Yes grandmother," Margaery and Rowan said in a perfectly, practiced unison._

Rowan Tyrell sat quietly in the corner of Robb Stark's tent. The King in The North seemed to be stressed. He was talking quickly and in hushed whispers with his own mother and Loras. They were talking and pointing to the map on the table and they were discussing her future. They were discussing her future and allowing her absolutely no part in it. She shouldn't have been surprised. Everything was chosen for her, the way she wore her hair and her clothing.

She set her hands in her lap and she looked around the tent. It was a mess. There were papers thrown about and random knick-knacks discarded wherever they darn well pleased. Rowan knew her grandmother would have a fit if she saw such a mess. She wanted to stand up and clean it, but knew that was inappropriate.

 _Rowan threw a book, from her bed where she sat, on to a pile of clothing laid off on a chair._

 _"Don't frown," Margaery said from her doorway, causing her to quickly turn towards the sound, "It isn't becoming of you, Rowan."_

 _Margaery entered her sister's room without being invited and pushed the door shut behind her. She walked over and sat beside Rowan. She smiled softly at her as they sat side by side in silence and Rowan forced a small smile._

 _"Better," Margaery nodded and put a hand on Rowan's back, "You should always look your best, dear sister," Margaery looked at her, "Queens must smile even when they don't wish to," she didn't pause for Rowan to respond, "Are you excited to be getting married?"_

 _"If he says yes," Rowan set her hands in her lap._

 _"Of course he will say yes. You're a Tyrell and I'm already betrothed to Joffrey," Margaery reached over and began to pull pins out of Rowan's hair to set them on the bed, "Our alliance can tip the scale of the entire war believe it or not."_

 _"You believe so?"_

 _"I do. Everyone will get what they want out of this arrangement. The Tyrell's will have a hand in the Lannisters and the Starks. The war between the north and the king will be over and Robb will have Sansa back."_

 _"Joffrey will never accept a surrender."_

 _"But Tommen will," Margaery tousled Rowan's hair and stood again, "and grandmother and I will take care of Joffrey. Don't worry about him," she walked over to Rowan's chest and retrieved a brush, "and don't worry about me."_

 _"And Loras?"_

 _"Will be on the King's Guard, just as he's always wanted," Margaery closed back in on her sister._

 _"You have high hopes for this arrangement."_

 _"The highest," she sat down again and ran the brush through Rowan's hair._

Rowan took a deep breath and looked up from where her eyes had rested on her hands clenched in her lap.

She realized that they were staring at her, the three of them. She blinked her eyes a few times.

"Yes?"

"Feelings," Robb enunciated the word, "About this?" he gestured between the four of them.

Rowan cast a glance at her brother who motioned for her to join them and she stood and walked over swiftly.

She glanced over him, the young wolf, with a stocky build, blue eyes and thick red-brown hair. She was very much aware of him glancing her over as well.

"What do my feelings matter?" Rowan looked from Loras to Robb.

"I-" Robb paused, "I don't understand. This union between the two of us can change your entire life. Does that not matter to you?" he sound exasperated.

"I know nothing of war, but I thought this union would benefit you and everyone involved. I thought that this would help Sansa and save men on both sides of the war from dying."

"Yes, I would get my sister, if what your brother tells me is true, but what do you get?"

"A union with your house?" Rowan looked at Catelyn Stark unsure of why no one seemed to understand what was happening here, "I would be married off to a noble house, house Stark of all houses. Isn't that what noble women aspire? Marriages to good houses and husbands that don't beat them."

"Rowan," Loras cast her a look.

"Sorry," she looked down.

He had asked. She had answered.

Robb took a deep breath and he looked around at the people before him.

"Tell me again what you want from me and what I will receive in exchange."

"We are simply offering you a union between your house and ours," Loras said the line Rowan had heard him practice with Margaery over and over and over again, "Margaery is to wed Joffrey and the two houses will be joined through ours. My sister will speak on your behave under the premise of protecting her sister, who you have married in secrecy due to the two of you being madly in love," Loras cast a look at his youngest sister, "She will get her betrothed to call off this entire war and allow you to remain the King in the North. She will tell him that the north is a prominent waste land with nothing of interest but snow and he will decree it so. And from there, she will have Sansa returned to you under the guise of a peace offering," Loras took a breath, "In exchange, you will return the Imp to his home and you will be confident in Margery's oath that Arya will be found and returned to you."

"The Imp will stay with me until Arya is returned home," Robb's fist clenched and the veins in his arm bulged.

Loras forced a small smile and Catelyn set a hand on her son's arm.

"One sister is better than none," Loras said simply.

"Loras," Rowan shot him a look, "If it was a choice between me and Margery would you bend?"

Loras took a deep breath.

"I can only assure you of what Margery has told me."

"So what you're getting is a marriage?" Catelyn questioned.

"Yes," Loras said instantly and then scoffed, "Lady Stark, do not pretend that marrying a Stark is not a high honor."

"As of now we're traitors to the crown and leading a revolt, Sir Loras."

"My family is very much aware of that and with all due respect that is subject to change."

Catelyn looked at her son and he looked at her. They seemed to speak without speaking.

"Can I have a moment alone with my son please, Sir Loras?"

"Of course," Loras nodded and Rowan partially curtsied before following her brother out of the tent.

He grabbed her hand the instant they walked in to the night's air and he squeezed.

"You did well," he looked out at the men making their way through the camp.

"Thank you."

Loras took a deep breath and then he turned towards his sister and yanked her in to him. She stiffened at his touch and then took a deep breath. He smelled like home and instantly made her miss Margery.

When they broke apart, Loras continued to hold her at arm's length, a hand on each of her shoulders.

"Are you sure you can do this?" he looked down at her.

"Get married?" Rowan asked.

"Yes, in the north," he clarified, "Away from us."

"Loras I was born for this," Rowan smiled up at her brother, a forced fake smile that she knew he could see straight through.

She knew that there were no guarantees. There was a chance that Margery would not be able to end the war. There was a chance the she could end the war and not be able to get Sansa returned home. There was a chance that Cersei was more powerful than any of them thought.

Rowan had faith in her sister, but her faith was not blind.

 _Margery smiled pointedly at Rowan who took a quick, shaky breath. Her hair was down and flowing and she was wearing the Tyrell colors. She was standing across from Olenna, with Loras and Margery on either side of her grandmother._

 _"He would be a fool to not marry you," Olenna said pointedly, "You are educated and beautiful and he could certainly do worse," she smiled softly, "You know everything that you need to know and just-" Olenna shrugged, "Just be yourself, my dear," she hugged her youngest grandchild, "When this whole mess is taken care of I will visit you," she smiled at Rowan and shook her head and scoffed, "Since when did we become the voice of reason for the realm?" she shook her head and then turned on her heels and started towards some of the men that were to travel with Rowan and Loras on their journey._

 _She would be taking minimal men and minimal luggage. She was supposed to be hiding. The Tyrells needed Margery to be able to tell the Lannisters that Rowan had run away to marry Robb. They couldn't have anyone knowing that their family had arranged the marriage. It would make them seem like traitors. It could affect Margery and her trek to the crown. It would throw their entire plan down the drain._

 _"Loras," Margery looked at him and smiled, "You have the entire travel to enjoy Rowan's company. Give us a little girl time," she grabbed his hand, "Besides, you will be returning to King's Landing to be beside me. Only the two of us will be missing each other."_

 _Loras nodded once at that and then trailed after his grandmother._

 _"Margery-"_

 _"Do not be afraid," Margery put a hand on each of Rowan's shoulders, "Be yourself. The Starks are heavy on honorableness. They'll appreciate how genuine you are," Margery scoffed, "They are honest people. Robb will not beat you or cheat on you or treat you as a maid or whore. He is a good man as you are a good woman, and you will make a great match," Margaery took a deep breath, My sweet, sweet sister," she twined a strand of Rowan's hair around her finger, "You're the most beautiful flower in the garden," she smiled softly, "and you will do fine wherever you are. You can lead a large house. You will gain the admiration of all of Robb's subjects and I will send Sansa doting on our family so that you have a companion," she let her finger fall out of Rowan's hair and watched the curl bounce back up quickly, "You are a Tyrell and if you need to use your thorns, do so, do you understand?" she paused to watch Rowan nod, "You must be sweet and polite,"_ _Margery laid a hand on her sister's cheek, "Play to your strengths and give him nice, strong children," she hugged her sister to her._

 _Rowan nodded against her sister's shoulder, her eyes squeezed shut._

 _"I love you," Margaery said in to her sister's hair, "and I will take care of you from afar, I swear it," she sniffed and Rowan prayed that she wasn't crying, "whatever you need."_

 _"I love you," Rowan repeated and Margery hugged her tighter in to her._

 _Loras cleared his throat and Rowan turned her head to see the few men they were taking with them climb on to their horses. She resisted the urge to cry. She needed to be strong._

 _Margery broke the hug, her eyes rimmed with tears._

 _"I'll write to you as soon as I can," she promised, "but it's your time to go now."_

 _"And you leave tomorrow?" Rowan checked._

 _Margery nodded._

 _"Be careful in King's Landing," she warned, "Please. If things don't seem to be working out…" Rowan let her voice die out._

 _"Things will work out," Margery said, "They have to and I will be sure that they do."_

 _Rowan nodded at that and Margery turned her sister around and wrapped an arm around her to lead her to her carriage._

 _"Margery-"_

 _"Don't fret about me," she cut her sister off, "I'll have Loras and our grandmother," she yanked the door of the carriage open, "Focus on you and Robb."_

 _"Of course," Rowan climbed in to the carriage and Margery smiled at her, the tears silently falling down her cheek now, "You'll be a lovely Queen in the north," she took a deep breath, "but… Rowan if you ever need to flee, come home."_

 _Rowan opened her mouth and then closed it and nodded._

 _"And Rowan."_

 _"Yes Margery?"_

 _"Make him fall in love with you," Margery wiped her cheeks, "If you can," she slammed the door shut and Rowan could have sworn she was instantly in motion._

Rowan was awakened from her thoughts with the opening of Robb's tent and she and Loras both turned around to take in Catelyn and Robb Stark.

"I would be honored to marry your sister, Sir Loras," Robb said and offered his hand.

Catelyn smiled at the young girl and Loras cast her a glance. Rowan nodded her head once and Loras shook the young wolf's hand.

"We can have them wed at the morrow," Catelyn said quietly.

"The sooner the better," Loras agreed, "I shouldn't even be here."

Robb nodded once at that and then took a deep breath.

"We will be wed as soon as possible and then you can take a letter from me to your other sister. My men and I will remain here at camp until we receive word from the king that this entire war will be put at rest and Sansa will be returned to us."

Loras nodded at that.

"Very well."

"I'll have the two of you set up in sleeping quarters," Robb nodded again and then turned on his heels and retreated back in to his tent.

Catelyn took a deep breath and looked from Loras to Rowan.

"You can be fed around the fire with our men," she nodded at Loras, "and maybe you would like to join me in my tent for wine, Lady Tyrell," she offered the girl another smile.

"Rowan," she corrected, "Lady Stark, please call me Rowan."

"Very well."

Loras gave his sister a light tap on her shoulder and then he slightly bowed to Catelyn and headed off towards the largest array of men.

Catelyn led Rowan to her tent and then held open the entrance for her and they sat across from one another at the small table housed there. Catelyn poured two drinks of wine and then they sat in silence for a little.

"How old are you?" Catelyn asked.

"I have 16 name days, ma'am."

"You're tall," she observed and took a drink of her glass, "and beautiful."

"Thank you."

Catelyn looked down at her glass.

"I never imagined our lives could turn in to this," she scoffed, "My husband killed at the hands of the same people who crippled one of my boys and have my eldest daughter," and she rubbed her free hand over her face, "another daughter missing in King's Landing and a son fighting a pointless war," she shook her head and then looked back up and at Rowan, "Sorry," she scoffed, "Sorry," she repeated, "but, tell me about your family."

"I feel like you know every thing that I could tell you," Rowan admitted, "but I was raised by my grandmother, Olenna Tyrell along with my sister, Margery and my brother Loras, up until he went off to live at Storm's End for a short amount of time. I am extremely close to the four of them."

"So being away from them will not be easy?" it was a statement asked as a question and Rowan sighed.

"Not in the slightest," she admitted, "but it was my choice to come here and I know that Margery needs Loras far more than I. You are nice, honorable people and the Lannisters…" Rowan paused, "She needs Loras more," she repeated.

Catelyn nodded at that.

"Do you not drink?" she gestured to the glass still untouched before Rowan.

"I rarely do," the girl admitted.

Catelyn nodded at that.

"I know that your family put pressure on you for this union," she admitted, "but, we will do whatever we can to make this… bearable for you," she set a hand on Rowan's.

"And Margery will do whatever she can to get Sansa away from those people."

"Thank you," Catelyn took a deep breath, "You should get some sleep, dear. Tomorrow is the day," Catelyn pushed away from the table and stood up, "I'll show you to where you will be sleeping."

X

Rowan was awake the next day relatively early, but their union would be held at night. Very few people were aware of the fact that she was even in their camp. She took her daily meals, whatever they were, from inside her tent with Loras, who spent the entire day assuring that everything would be fine. He said it so often, Rowan began to believe that he was attempting to assure himself more than her.

All the same she made it through the day and found herself standing in the dead of night with a small array of men around them. She faced Robb, Loras at her side and Catelyn at Robb's side. She had worn a simple plain white dress, with a green cloak, a golden rose printed largely on the back of it. She held her brother's arm between both of her hands.

Robb took a deep breath.

"Who comes before the Gods?" he asked quietly and Rowan looked down at their feet.

"Rowan," Loras answered on her behalf, "of house Tyrell comes here to be joined in union a woman grown, flowered and untouched; a woman trueborn and noble," he took a deep breath, "She comes to claim her blessing. Who comes to claim her?"

Rowan looked up and at him.

"Robb Stark," he cleared his throat, "of house Stark, King in the North and of the Trident, Lord of Winterfell. I claim her. Who gives her?"

"Loras of house Tyrell," he looked at his sister and placed a hand on hers, "Lady Rowan will you take this man?"

"I take this man," Rowan nodded once and smiled a small smile at Catelyn.

Robb took a step forward and Rowan followed his cue. He took each of her hands in one of his and they collectively took a breath. Robb scoffed slightly. They were both nervous. They were both young. It was hard for Rowan to remember that he was only a nameday her elder. Robb squeezed one of her hands and the gesture calmed her, just a little. She offered him a small smile that he returned and then they knelt together and bowed their heads in prayer. Rowan sent a prayer to the seven and let her eyes flutter open when Robb began to stand. He cleared his throat and then released her hands. Rowan clasped them in front of her person. Robb put his hands around the tying of her cloak and undid it. His hand was warm where it touched her skin and Rowan didn't understand how that was possible. Robb handed her maiden cloak off to his mother and retrieved the Stark cloak Loras had gotten from one of the men in attendance. He threw it over her and tied it loosely around her neck and Rowan took a shaky breath. This was it. This was what it was like to be married.

Robb moved in slightly closer to her and Rowan was sure her heart had sped up. He took a breath and closed her chin in one of his hands, tilting her head back and then he closed his eyes. Rowan watched him pause, for just a second, as if in thought and then his lips were crashing down on to hers.

His lips weren't soft, not the way she'd imagined them anyway. They were warm though, chapped from the weather, but… welcoming.

It was Robb who broke the kiss and Rowan took a shaky breath. He let his thumb travel down her chin and Rowan blinked her eyes a few times in utter astonishment.

She was a married woman.


End file.
